It Starts With A Kiss Christmas Collection
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Hermione and Minerva get together and a Multi-chapter of their adventures and holidays together. Warnings: Student/Teacher. Pic credit: darkangelofsorrowreturns
1. All I Want For Christmas

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 789

Title: All I Want For Christmas

Note: postwar. Liberties taken with Minerva's age making her younger than portrayed in books/movies

Warnings: student/teacher.

Beta: DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns

* * *

Hogwarts

Seasonally:

Days of the year: March 17th - Saint Patrick's Day: Write a story with the prompt set: Hope/Faith/Love/Luck

* * *

"Hermione, listen to me. I know that this crush is important to you, but she is too old for you," Harry insisted.

"I don't care, I love her Harry," she replied starry-eyed.

Harry shrugged. "Ignore my advice then."

"I intend to," she muttered stubbornly. "Have a little faith, Harry."

"Good luck," he said as she walked over to where Minerva stood by the Christmas tree, humming to herself as she decorated.

"Would you like a hand?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, Miss Granger, yes," she replied, sweeping her graying hair out of her face.

Hermione flushed and said, "Surely Hermione will do just fine."

"Of course," Minerva replied, bending down. Hermione didn't notice how close they were together until they both ended up beneath the mistletoe. Hermione flushed crimson and she heard Harry's voice.

"Hermione you're under the mistletoe, it's tradition." She wasn't sure if she was furious or pleased since she had just ignored her friend's advice to stay away from the older woman and let the feelings fade. Now he was giving her the chance to kiss Minerva without a second thought.

She wasn't going to lose the chance to finally feel the pressure of her previous professors mouth against hers, so she took the chance and kissed her softly on the lips. Minerva's eyes were wide and it was clear it was unexpected, but going by the reaction, not completely unwanted.

Hermione's heart was racing as she pulled away. She heard a wolf-whistle from Draco Malfoy on the other side of the Great Hall. He was busy fixing the Slytherin table. The extent of the damage done to the castle was severe, but there were many students and teachers that were willing to help them rebuild.

"Well then," Minerva said and picked up another ornament from the box, and Hermione saw her hands trembling.

"Are you okay, Minerva?" she asked kindly. "It was all in good fun. I hope I didn't upset you."

Minerva shook her head. "Just caught me by surprise," she said but she didn't sound too convincing. Hermione could only hope that perhaps this meant that there was a spark between the two of them after all.

Hermione nodded wordlessly and continued to untangle the large string of Christmas lights. It would be a tough Christmas for many of them, as the loss was great, but for a second when they looked around the renovated Great hall they would forget the terrors of what happened only a few shorts months ago.

Minerva dropped a glass ball and it shattered causing an echo through the great hall. Everyone was suddenly watching her, even more than the situation just about ten minutes ago when she was seen kissing a former student.

"Sorry," she muttered and said the spell to fix the ornament, and then she turned and left. "I think I'll take a break."

Hermione decided to follow her, despite Harry's eyes that seemed to be telling her to let it go.

"Okay, relax Minerva, it was just a kiss, just the most wonderful, magical kiss…" Hermione heard Minerva saying to herself, just outside the great hall.

"Magical?" Hermione repeated when she revealed herself to the other woman.

"Hermione, please," Minerva said but Hermione didn't wait to find out what she was asking for. She swept over to the older woman and with a quick glance around she kissed her again. This kiss held the passion that Hermione had tried to hold back before, and it just all came flooding out.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked her. She was shaking, but she had kissed Hermione back.

"This," she said slowly. "I'm too old for you."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I know you feel it too. Age is just a number."

"I'm not strong enough to resist you, Hermione," she said, her cheeks painted with a crimson blush.

"Then don't," Hermione said simply before pulling the older woman into her arms and holding her tight.

It took a while before Minerva was fully convinced that Hermione really was in love with her, but Hermione didn't mind taking the time to show her.

* * *

"This is all I've ever wanted," Hermione said, cuddling the older woman against her chest.

"That's such a cliche, all you want for Christmas is me, is it?" Minerva smiled cheekily, pinning her to the bed and leaning over her to kiss her passionately.

"All I want for Christmas is you," Hermione reiterated between kisses. Her last thought before getting carried away in the moment was that she was so glad she hadn't taken Harry's advice. Because although it was good advice, if she hadn't attempted to speak up, she never would have been in a relationship with a woman she really loved.


	2. Dating The Minister

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1027

Title: Dating The Minister

Note: Liberties taken with Minerva's age making her younger than portrayed in books/movies

Warnings: Student/Teacher

Beta: DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 1: Biosciences: Ecology and Conservation: Task #4 - Kenya: In Rift Valley, you can explore the staggering biodiversity of local aquatic and terrestrial ecosystems. Task: Write about traveling over water.

* * *

Minerva hated when Hermione was away on business, but what she didn't know was that this time she would be coming back to a surprise. Minerva had booked a romantic cruise for them for over spring break when the students were all home for the holidays. She had planned it all ahead; she even arranged with Hermione's secretary. Dating the Minister was difficult sometimes, Minerva thought as she sat waiting for Hermione to finally return.

When her girlfriend walked through the door she jumped to her feet, and Hermione let out an excited chuckle when Minerva ran to her and kissed her.

"What's all this about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think you understand how badly I missed you," Minerva replied.

"I missed you too, it keeps getting worse travelling away on business."

Minerva grinned at her. "I love you so much," she said.

"And I love you," Hermione said. "I would have hated to spend Christmas without you."

"Well, I have a surprise for you," the older woman said grinning, then she walked over to her desk and removed an envelope.

"It's not Christmas yet," Hermione chuckled as she was handed the envelope and saw the penmanship of her girlfriend on it.

"Well, open it anyway," Minerva said, her smile was cheeky and mischievous.

"Okay," she replied, slowly sliding her fingernail underneath the crease to open it and pulling out two tickets for a romantic spring cruise. She was quiet as she checked the dates.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So you want to go?" Minerva asked curiously, she was suddenly nervous. She didn't think that perhaps Hermione wasn't even really interested in travelling by boat, her job sent her all over the place as it was.

"Of course," she beamed at her, "I've always wanted to be able to travel and sight-see, work doesn't allow for stops, you know."

* * *

When the day arrived for them to leave Minerva couldn't contain her excitement, it would be their first trip together, and they were going on a cruise ship all the way to Italy.

"You look excited," Hermione commented as they spelled their bags lighter. The cruise ship was Muggle, and they went a bit overboard with their packing.

"I am, Italy sounds amazing! I'm also sharing it with the love of my life," Minerva said with a grin and peered at her over her glasses.

"I'm happy to be spending it with you as well," Hermione said. Minerva knew it had taken a lot of planning for them to take this trip, and she wouldn't take the effort for granted.

When they were boarding the large cruise ship, they walked hand in hand up the large ramp to where a man stood to collect their tickets. The harbour was filled with the hustle of the other passengers and someone bumped into Minerva from behind when she stopped to hand over the tickets from her bag.

The two of them went to their suite to drop off their bags, and Hermione gasped as she opened the door. Minerva had more planned for her beautiful girlfriend. The bed was decorated with rose petals, towel swans and two small heart-shaped chocolates lay on the pillows of the large bed made up with red linen.

They listened to the sounds of the ship departing from the dock and the noises of the engine and the soft swishing of the water that set Minerva at ease. She had always loved the water.

"Let's go exploring," Hermione said eagerly. Sounding so much like the child Minerva knew from school and watched grow up before her eyes.

"Sounds good," she agreed and the two of them went to a coffee shop on deck that sold tea and coffee in beautiful blue and white teacups. Minerva ordered some tea, sipping on it and watching the other passengers with their children. Hermione's eyes were on her.

"What are you thinking about?" Minerva said, sitting her cup down on the delicate glass table they were sitting at.

"Children," Hermione started and Minerva gave her a curious look. "I mean, I was just thinking how everything seems simpler as a child."

"Yes, but it wasn't for you or your friends," Minerva said wisely.

"Of course, but watching those children play without a care, it makes me wonder if we missed something in our own childhood," Hermione said philosophically.

"Didn't you ever want to be a mother?" Minerva asked. This was something that had plagued her when the couple first got together, the fact that she was that much older meant her childbearing years are over, and even if they weren't she wasn't sure she could handle becoming a parent at her age.

"I've considered it," Hermione admitted honestly. "But I think that if we did consider it, we should adopt, there are so many children that deserve good homes, you know…"

Minerva didn't miss the longing in her voice. She knew losing her parents was still a struggle for Hermione to cope with. It appeared her girlfriend _did _want children, and she wondered if she would be able to handle it if it was for Hermione, and she instantly knew she would do anything for this woman. If Hermione wanted a child, she would get over herself and let her have anything she wanted.

"Yes, I agree," Minerva said, their eyes both focused on a small child that was playing with a beach ball by himself, rolling it and chuckling with laughter while the parents stood nearby.

A crowd of people appeared, excitedly pointing at something, and Hermione did a quick spell to enhance both their sight so they could see what the fuss was about. It was a group of dolphins that started to swim in the current of the ship and the two of them started at the majestic creatures, and Minerva reached for Hermione's hand, kissing it softly as they watched. The sun was starting to set over the ocean and the red and gold colours reflected on the water, causing a mirage of colours.

"This is starting out to be a great trip," Hermione said.

"This is only the beginning, my love," Minerva replied with a smile.


End file.
